Un Pequeño Romance
by 123456c
Summary: Solo leanlo, Disfrutalo Áng xD


**Bueno tengo unas ganas inmensas de molestar a la gente. En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :3...**

* * *

><p>Áng se encontraba entrenando en la caverna glacial con Sov, la peliverde ahora usaba el Shumpo, no solo para teleportarse así misma, ahora tambien lo usaba para teleportar dagas.<p>

- ¡Callate!. Ordeno la Lí sumamente sonrojada, ¿Esena?, bueno...

FlashBack...

- Vamos, Jess. Pidio Kada, ambas estaban en la Caverna Comercial, consiguiendo aplicaciones de armas.

- Kada, ya te lo dije, te reconoceran enseguida, si usas tu lanzadora aqui, recuerda, Blakk aun esta libre, y por poco mueres cuando mando a un Caza Fortunas a atraparte. Respondio Sov.

- ¿Almenos podemos comer algo?, muero de hambre y hemos estado caminando durante 1 hora. Dijo la morena, mientras ponía sus manos en su estomago.

- De acuerdo. Respondio la peliverde con una sonrisa.

Ambas se encaminaron a un puesto de postres, como era de costumbre, Kada eligio un postre de tres leches, y Sov tambien, pero este tenía en lo superior arequipe con un poco de leche condensada en cada punta, y una cereza en la medio, (Ya me se hizo agua la boca).

Iban a una mesa para comer, tenía bastantes compras, y debían descansar, se sentaron en una mesa para dos personas, pero a 3 mesas adelante se encontraron con una esena algo tierna.

Kada se quito la capucha que traía puesta y sonrio enternecida y con ojitos de perro regañado, mientras Sov sonrio con malicia.

A tres mesas adelante de ellas, se encontraba la Lí menor, Ang probando un postre, pero alguien la alimentaba como si fuera una bebe, un rubio de ojos verdes y piel palida, su vestimenta era simple, una camisa de ejercicios roja, con un pantalón de mezclilla gris, y zapatos negros.

Ambas se miraron entre si, y decidieron dejar a la "Pareja" tranquila, despues molestarían a la pelirrosa con eso...

Fin Del FlashBack...

- Pero se veían tan tiernos, tu siendo alimentada, por ese rubio como si fueras una infante. Respondio la Clanderyain picaramente, la pobre Ángela solo se sonrojo más.

- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!. Grito Áng totalmente avergonzada. - Eso no significo nada.

- ¿Qué no significo nada?. Pregunto Raul llegando a donde estaban ambas.

- ¡No, es nada!. Respondio la ojicafé, pero Raul sospecho un poco de su nerviosismo, la vestimenta de Raul, era como la de un ninja, solo que sin la mascara, y con dos Katanas de 2 metros en su espalda, lanzadora como la de Stocker, solo que color plateado y un cinturón para babosas pasando por su pecho, en diagonal a la izquierda.

- Su nombre... ¿Sebastian, no?. Pregunto la ojimiel burlona, Raul abrio sus ojos como platos.

- Wow, wow, wow, ¡¿Qué esta ocurriendo aqui?!. Pregunto el Lí mayor, era muy sobreportector de Ángela, en el caso de romances, parecería su padre.

- Oh, no es nada, no te preocupes, Raul. Respondio Sov tranquilamente.

- Pagaras por esto, Sov. Comento Áng completamente sonrojada, pero una mirada de venganza.

- Ay, que miedo tengo. Respondio la peliverde sarcasticamente y burlona.

- Hey... ¡Ang!. Llamo cierta persona, la Lí vio que era... Sebastían.

- Oye, Raul... Vamonos. Comento la Clanderyain.

- ¿Por que?. Pregunto el pelimorado.

- Solo vamonos. Respondio Sov.

- No me movere hasta que me expliques. Declaro el oji-aqua manteniendose firme.

- ¡Argh!, bien... Respondio la peliverde, Raul sonrio victorioso. - Si no te mueves, sera por las malas, yo lo hare. Dicho esto, Sov tomo del hombro a Raul y uso el Shumpo para desaparecer.

- Bien... Eso fue raro... ¿Cómo esa chica hizo eso?. Pregunto el rubio a la pelirosa.

- Despues te lo explico. Respondio Áng, cuando el rubio le puso algo frente a ella (Esto es parecido a "Adolescentes, cuando Eli se le declara a Trixie), una cajita color rosa, con un moño de seda blanco.

- Abrela... Susurro Sebastian, Áng lo hizo y cual fue su sorpresa encontrarse con un bello collar, con con un rubí en forma de corazón.

- ¡Es precioso!. Exclamo la Lí poniendoselo enseguida.

- Hay otra cosa, mira. Susurro el ojiverde denuevo, la pelirrosa al hacerlo, se sonrojo al instante al ver lo que pasaba: Había un papel que decía, "Te amo... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?".

La Lí estaba paralizada, desprevenidamente tomo al rubio de la camisa, y capturo sus labios con los suyos, en un tierno pero corto besito, de 1 segundo, lo que dejo al ojiverde en Shock.

Pero lo que no sabían era que en la casa de Sov, eran espiados por la susodicha y Raul.

- ¿Qué te dije?. Pregunto la peliverde burlona, pero se extraño al ver que el Lí mayo no reaccionaba. - Bueno... Así son los hermanos. Dicho esto, la ojimiel puso denuevo una mano en su hombro y uso el Shumpo denuevo.

La pelirrosa y el ojiverde se miraban a los ojos, cuando...

- Tuvo que, Áng, lo siento. Comento Sov con Raul al lado, este miro a su hermana, y suspiro, sabía que debía aceptar que su hermana pequeña estaba creciendo. (AWWWW, RAUL PARECES SU PAPÁ XD).

Raul se acerco a Sebastian que lo miraba con un poco de preocupación.

- La lastimas, la maltratas, la engañas, la dañas. Dijo el oji-aqua, y en menos de 1 segundo, Sebastian ya tenía la punta de un filo de Katana a solo unos metros de tocar su ojo derecho. - Y considerate hombre muerto.

- Te atreves a hacerle algo, y te mandare al infierno. Dijo Sov poniendo una daga en su cuello como un tipo de amenaza.

El rubio solamente asintio temeroso, y el pelimorado, alejo su Katana, y la peliverde, alejo su daga.

- Gracias... Dijo Áng, tan o más rosa que su propio cabello, esos dos eran muy sobreportectores con ella...

* * *

><p><strong>Tengo unas ganas intensas de molestar a la gente, jajaja, le agradezco al pajaro que me dio esta información.<strong>

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena y troll amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


End file.
